


I Don't Like to Be Ignored

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: LU:KUS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, J.One is Jealous, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: J.One’s girlfriend is ready to greet her boyfriend when he arrives home, but with his band mates tagging along, she has to take things into her own hands.





	I Don't Like to Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name

“(Y/N)!”

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called. I quickly finished putting away the last of my laundry before making my way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The shared apartment wasn’t that large, so after taking a few steps I could hear the multiple voices coming from the living room.

Stopping right before the hallway ended, I sighed. Hae Won must have brought his band mates home with him after practice. While this wasn’t too big of a deal, it meant that I couldn’t be as affectionate towards my boyfriend as I wanted. And since I happened to be especially horny today, the situation was even more unwelcome than usual.

Taking another breath, I stepped out into the main room. All five sets of eyes turned to face me, smiles on all their faces. I swept the room searching for my boyfriend, and I found him sitting on the left side of the couch.

I made my way over to him, taking a seat right on his lap. He grunted in surprise, but moved to wrap his arms around my waist anyway.

“Hey. babe,” he greeted, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

I smiled and kissed his cheek in return. “Hey. How was practice?”

Seokhoon answered first. “It was tiring like always. But Kyungjin finally managed to learn the choreography.”

At hearing his name, Kyungjin looked over, feigning hurt. “At least I can still dance better than you!”

As the two began to bicker, I turned my attention back to my boyfriend. He was watching his group mates argue, but his attention was quickly brought back to me when I kissed him. I felt him return the kiss, but it ended too quickly as he pulled away. Pouting, I tried to turn his face towards me again, but he wasn’t budging.

Suddenly getting an idea, I leaned back into his embrace, letting my head rest on his shoulder, my mouth in line with his neck. I let my tongue slip out and gently licked a small stripe beneath his ear. His reaction was instantaneous. I felt his body tense underneath me, and his fingers dug into my hips.

I repeated the action, only this time I took his earlobe in my mouth and nibbled on it. Hae Won groaned in his throat. Peeking from the corner of my eye, I saw his bandmates were still involved in the argument so I discreetly placed my hand on his inner thigh. My thumb rubbed circles into his thigh, just below his crotch.

Before I could lean into his neck again, I was pushed back. Hae Won was staring at me, probably wondering if I was crazy for attempting something like this in front of his bandmates.

“What are you doing?” he whispered, keeping me arms length away, while his eyes continuously checked on his bandmates.

I moved back from his touch and leaned into the arm of the couch, watching as his hands fell back to his sides.

“I’m just trying to show my boyfriend how much I missed him today.”

Crossing my arms across my chest, I watched his eyes dart to where my low cut shirt exposed a fair amount of cleavage. He swallowed, and looked back at me. I licked my lips, staring him down, hoping to get the message across that we needed to be in the bedroom immediately.

But he seemed to be oblivious or not interested because he tore his eyes from my body and returned to the conversation. I huffed quietly. This was not the reaction I had been expecting.

Making a decision, I got up from my place on his lap and crossed the room to where Seokhoon was sitting in an armchair that wouldn’t fit both of us. I could feel Hae Won’s stare on my back as I squeezed myself next to his bandmate, where I was almost on his lap. Looking up, our eyes met, and I simply smirked at him while his jaw tensed.

With the intention of pushing my boyfriend to make a move, I turned to Seokhoon.

“Did you do something with your hair, oppa? It looks really good today!” I smiled up at him, reaching to give a part of his pink hair a soft tug.

He chuckled. “I just had it re-dyed actually. But other than that, there’s nothing special about it.”

“Well, I think it looks really good on you.”

To prove my point, I snuggled further into him in order to reach more of his hair, and playfully twirled pieces around my finger.

The other boys were watching our interaction with interest, only looking away when a loud noise sounded from the other side of the room. Hae Won had kicked the leg of the coffee table, sending a couple glasses toppling over.

Jinwan was the first to speak up. “Is something the matter, hyung? You seem a little tense.”

I had to stifle my laugh behind my hand. Hae Won looked more than just tense. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, and I could see how he kept tightening his jaw.

“Yeah, what’s the matter, oppa? Do you not feel well?” I asked from my place next to Seokhoon, sending my boyfriend my most innocent look.

His response was to get up from the couch and head down the hallway, where we could all hear the bedroom door closing rather loudly. I sent the boys apologetic looks and removed myself from the armchair.

“It seems like he isn’t feeling that well. Hopefully you guys didn’t have plans or anything,” I said, making my way over to the door.

Donghyun shook his head. “Nothing planned. Just take care of Hae Won for us. We’ll see you later!”

I watched as the boys all left, headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. Shutting the front door, I leaned back against it, excitement starting to build now that I knew the two of us were alone.

When I reached the bedroom door, I didn’t bother knocking and simply walked right in. Hae Won wasn’t in sight though, so I momentarily panicked. But that feeling was quickly squashed when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the hard wooden door. My boyfriend was standing in front of me, hair falling over his eyes, while his breathing was slightly labored.

I opened my mouth to speak, but didn’t get one word out as my lips were suddenly crushed against his. My arms immediately came up to wrap around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. His hands traveled down to my waist, fingers digging almost painfully into my hips.

When he pulled away from me, he stared at me for a few moments before speaking.

“What was that in there? Why the hell did you go and almost sit on Seokhoon?!”

His voice was low, but it carried the anger and frustration that he was feeling.

I held his gaze for a couple seconds. “I don’t like to be ignored.”

As soon as the words left my mouth, I was being kissed again, but this time his body was pressed against mine, allowing me to feel the muscle he had. I moaned into his mouth, my hands drifting down to tug at the hem of his shirt. The pressure lifted from my lips for mere moments before he was back on me. My own shirt followed quickly, and I sighed when I felt his bare skin on mine.

I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh through his pants, and my hands automatically reached the button and zipper. He groaned as my hand palmed his bulge through the fabric, my other hastily undoing the button on his pants.

As I got the zipper undone, my hand plunged into his boxers, grabbing his throbbing length. I felt his own fingers poking at my entrance through my panties, his hand down the front of my shorts.

“Hae Won,” I breathed, my grip on him lessening, as he let my pleasure grow.

He grunted in response, shoving a third finger inside me. A strangled cry came through my lips, and I clutched him to me tighter. I tried to find my voice through the haze of pleasure.

“My shorts. Off. Now. Please.”

His head suddenly lifted from my chest and came to rest in front of my own. I could see his pupils were blown wide with lust, and the look he was giving me caused even more heat to flood between my legs.

Hae Won slowly removed his fingers from me, pinching my clit briefly before retracting his hand completely. He cast his gaze down to my shorts and then back to me, indicating I was to take them off myself.

Placing a hand on his chest, I pushed him back towards the bed, not stopping until he sat on the edge. He watched me intently, his eyes following my movements as I took my shorts off, underwear coming down with them. Unclipping my bra as well, I stood in front of him completely nude.

I smirked as I saw his hand drift to his crotch, palming himself as he raked his gaze up and down my naked body. With a glint in my eye, I approached him, settling myself over his lap. His hardness pressed right up against my dripping center and I couldn’t wait any longer.

Pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to release his erection, I grabbed it and placed it at my core. Sinking down, I grabbed his shoulders and started bouncing at a fast pace, my body too high to take any more foreplay.

His hands grabbed my waist to help me move, while his lips found mine. I felt his tongue push inside, and I sucked on it greedily, loving the way he thrust up into me particularly hard. I mewled loudly, pushing against him a little more so I could grind my clit against him when I came down.

“Don’t ignore me again. Or I might have to punish you,” I managed to whisper into his ear, still bouncing wildly on his lap.

He crushed me against him harder at my words, and a continuous mantra of my name came from his lips. I clutched at his back, raking my nails up as I felt my orgasm approaching. He must have sensed it too because he leaned forward to whisper in my ear as well.

“Maybe I want my princess to punish her daddy.”

His teeth closed around my ear lobe as I came. I felt him orgasm after me, his warmth filling me up, causing me to sigh against his mouth.

“You know I love you right?” he asked me as we came down from our high, me still perched on his lap with him still inside me.

I nodded and kissed him softly. “I know. But sometimes I get jealous of your bandmates and all they time they get to spend with you.”

He chuckled at this. “Then I’ll just have to make more time for you. After all, what did you tell me? You don’t like to be ignored? I can make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

My eyes closed as he kissed me again, and I leaned into him, loving the warmth that surrounded me.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
